One Usual Morning
by Tya
Summary: Crack!Drabble, seriously. Rated T for mention of incest. Colby & David and Don & Charlie, so it's slash obviously.


**One usual morning**

**Fandom **: Numb3rs  
**Pairings** : Don/Charlie, Colby/David  
**Rating** : PG-13 (for mention of incest)  
**Genre** : Crack!Drabble  
**Warning** : Crack!Drabble (yes, it totally deserves a warning)  
**Words** : 726  
**Disclaimer** : Nothing belongs to me, all the love is for Nick & Cheryl.

**A/N** : Don't hesitate to notify me of english mistakes, I know I still need to improve on that field. And if crack is your thing, then enjoy :)

One usual morning

Don exited the hotel room with a goodbye for his lover, and closed the room after him. Two men were going out the room next to his, joking together.

It took him some seconds to process who they were.

He guessed he shouldn't be surprised that other FBI agents knew about this hotel – which was very reputed for being low-key while still providing good services – but the fact that Colby and David were in front of him, together in the morning, definitely was a surprise.

He tried not to think about what would have happened if his lover hadn't decided to stay in the room some times longer, and instead automatically switched into professional mode.

"Colby? David? What the hell are you doing here?"

Both men froze and turned around to face Don, voiceless. Obviously, being caught by their boss had never been a

part of their plan.

"I hope you have serious reasons for breaking the FBI's rules about dating co-workers." He said, too calmly, crossing his arms on his chest.

But before they had a chance to explain themselves, Don's hotel room opened itself and curly hair appeared.

"Don, don't forget to…"

Face to face with David and Colby, Charlie swallowed his last words and turned white. Then red.

Colby and David didn't catch the next color, because Charlie jumped in the hotel room and slammed the door.

This time, it was Don's turn to freeze. Both his guys were gasping, clearly shocked.

"We may be working together but at least when _I _ call David 'bro' it's just a manner of speaking." Colby pointed, still shocked but with renewed confidence.

David shot a 'He has a point' gaze to Don.

But then Charlie appeared again and, all shaken that he was, that didn't prevent him from putting himself in front of his brother and starting an incredibly fast diatribe.

"It has never been Don's idea, it's mine from the beginning and he resisted it like forever before I brought him into it.

And I know it's some weird hideous thing for you but it isn't and what we have feels right and natural, and even if you can't understand it's something beautiful that fills both our needs. It probably sounds like some paradox for you but I know what paradoxes are, and this is nothing like that, and you shouldn't judge us just because you aren't able to see it. And I promise that if one of you dare to compromise Don's career because of that I'll make your life a living hell!"

It seemed that oxygenating his lungs oxygenated at the same time his brain, because when he eventually caught a deep breath, he turned red again. The three men were looking right at him, incredulous.

"…. I didn't just threaten two armed FBI agents, did I?"

"You did." David nodded.

"It was a stupid move, buddy, but trying is always nice." Don pat Charlie's shoulder – partly annoyed, partly amused.

Seeing them acting like their usual selves - Don the big brother and Charlie the annoying little one, and not _Don and Charlie_ – actually helped Colby to pull himself together.

"Well, I can live with the fact that you two… see each other, as long as we don't have to do the whole 'couples hanging together' thingy."

"Same for me." David added.

Both waited for Don's answer, which came with a long sigh.

"I can live with the fact that my special agents - who go with me on very dangerous fields every day - are seeing each other outside of work but are being _perfectly professional_ on the field."

Don's careful statement should have put an end to the subject, but Charlie – who hadn't been asked to speak his mind – added nonetheless :

"Well, I don't know if I can live with the fact that Colby and David are gay, but I'll try."

The three men looked at him, eyebrow raised. Don shocked his head in disbelief and addressed himself to his men.

"Time to go to work, guys."

He gave a little reproving punch to Charlie and walked away with Colby and David.

"Now we have to find a way to fool the rest of the team – who happens to be a very clever behavioral analyst."

All three men sighed at the same time ; the hardest part was definitely ahead.

- end -


End file.
